Hebi's Beast
by Kira Arashi
Summary: Sasuke fails genin exam Hebi takes his place with Naruto Sakura and Kakashi. Different adventures and challenges all while Hebi must hold down the demonic chimera inside him.PLEASE R&R STILL NO REVIEWS!
1. ProlougueThe Beast

Authors notes: First I would like to pre apologize for anything you find stupid or offensive in this it's my first fanfic. Next thank you for reading this.

Okay so in this I have created the Kemonojin clan. They are a beast clan with the ability to morph their body into the shape and abilities of any animal such as hawk eyes or cheetah speed. Sasuke fails the genin exam and Hebi Kemonojin takes his place with naruto and sakura. (Yes for those of you who know Japanese his name is snake but he has nothing to do with orochimaru.)

Prologue

"NO!"

Fire was all around him and the screaming the terrible screaming wouldn't stop. He could plug his ears but he could still hear and when he tried to scream to drown it out no noise came. He was hopeless to stop any of it the rapidly spreading fire, the horrible screams or the terrible animal that towered over everything else.

Hebi awoke to find his twisted knotted sheets drenched in sweat. He could still hear the screams. That dream had haunted him since that terrible night, he had lost his grandparents, his parents, Saru… Now he lived in the Kemonojin compound with only his aunt, uncle, cousins and sister.

He got up and went to take a shower, letting the hot water wash away the nightmare and prepare him for a new day. He got up and put on his black cargo pants and steel-toed boots. Then after washing his face one more time put on his long sleeve fishnet shirt and black t-shirt, topping this of with his hitai-ate on his left sleeve and his black fingerless gloves.

He was ready for the day. He silently prayed to any beast god in existence that they would calm the Chimera for another day.

Please give any praise or critisizm you find necessary. Thank You!


	2. C1:First Mission

Sorry about the short chapter it was really late and I really wanted to get it posted before my brother fell asleep because I needed him to show me how.

So the voices in my head are telling me to skip straight to Hebi's first mission so I am going to do just that. (And for those of you who don't sometimes it can be very helpful to listen to them.)

Chapter 1 First Mission.

"There it is."

"Yep target sighted."

"Hebi you ready."

"Yes."

The earlier mentioned target was a wild boar that had been giving some farmers some trouble. Their mission was to remove it preferably alive.

"NOW!"

Hebi threw a net that had kunai attached to the corners which pinned the boar to the ground. Then Hebi, Naruto and Sakura grabbed it to stop it's thrashing while Kakashi quickly administered a sedative.

"Yes!" said an overly excited Naruto.

"Calm down we still have to lug this thing back to the open space ten miles from here." Kakashi said quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hebi removed his net from the boar and placed it back in its pouch. Hoping that they had at least thirty seconds till the sedative wore off so that he could check the animal for injuries.

He took a record twenty seconds to run a body check on an animal this size. When he found nothing wrong they left the boar to wake up on it's own.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been three weeks and seven missions since the boar and all of them were getting tired of such simple missions. Even Sakura was starting to complain.

Hebi had continued to hone his abilities and was now able to hold a complete transformation for nearly six hours. Being as he was only three weeks into being a genin this was absolute genius. Even his sister could only hold four three hours when she was at this age.

After all their complaining they were finally getting a harder mission. Their job was to take some traders to the capital of the Sand Country and then to the capital of the rock country. This was quite exciting for Hebi because this meant passing through storm country. It was here that he could practice flight in rough weather.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hebi filled his pack with supplies and basic transfomation outfits such as bird and snake. He also packed kunai, shuriken, wires and his short sword.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi al packed similar things except the transformation outfits. They were all excited, their first mission outside leaf country.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

If you got confused with the transformation stuff fo back to the authors notes at the start of the prologue and read obout the Kemonojin Kekkai Genkai.

Any way sorry about another short chapter couldn't sleep so I decided to right another chapter. Please review and praise or criticize as you see fit.

Thank you.


End file.
